


MerFolk

by Zon_Chan



Series: Birthday Bash [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: My version of 'The little Mermaid'.(Happy birthday Tony Stark.)





	MerFolk

**Author's Note:**

> -Feel free the picture Peter at any age. It doesn't specify how old he is-  
> -Doesn't line up with the movie so drama free!-  
> -All fluff!-

Under the sea there's a kingdom that's never been seen before. Underneath the ocean sand and near the coal reefs. That's where mankind hasn't touched, until one fatal day. Where the winds were angry, and the sea was crying. This day is the start of something special.

At least that's what the legend says.

The day started out normally. Peter Parker woke up from his thin bed with the sun in his eyes and a sore back. The young man groaned and rolled off his bed. Just another day, Peter thought getting ready for work.

Meanwhile in the vast sea a creature was moving , swiftly. This creature breathed in the salty water with gills that were on its neck. And fin like skin on its arms with large pointy ears that are very different from humans. A long pale blue tail with scales instead of legs.

A merman.

The pale blue scaled merman was swimming so fast that the other sea creatures could hardly see the merman. The merman with frantic wide eyes seemed to panicking about something. Nervous bubbles came from the gills as the merman reached the destination.

Inside a cave with gems were more merfolk. They all paused as the younger merman took a seat at the make shift table. The merman gulped and looked around. After a few seconds the other merfolk huffed and went back to talking.

The young merman was greatful for them ignoring him. However as the merman looked around and locked eyes with a certain older merman, the pale blue scaled mer's heart stopped. The merman knew he was going to get in trouble for being late to a tribal meeting.

When the meeting was over the merman tried to get away, unfortunately the older merman caught up. The younger mer could see anger and hatred in the others eyes. The grip on the younger merman's wrist got tighter. The pale blue met let put a high pitched squeal as the grip started to be painful.

The older merman pushed the other mer harshly into some rocks before swimming away. The pale tailed met watched as the dark dull madman swam away angrily. Dread pooled at the men's stomach.

A few seconds passed before the young merman swam away from the scene. The water felt icy cold as the merman swum up towards the surface. Something was off, the merman thought feeling chills run up his spine.

The merman pushed his head out of the water and scanned the surface. Winds were howling as rough waves crashed against each other. The merman spotted a small boat in the distance and started his way towards it. Clouds were starting to form in the sky, blocking the sun.

The young mer carefully placed his hands against the boat and peered at the human that was sitting in it. The mer watched with curious eyes as the human pulled out a large net out of the water. Inside were fish that were wiggling trying to survive. The human with tossled locks smiled at its catch and reached into an icebox.

Thunder sounded and the young mer quickly ducked back into the water. A storm was brewing. The young merman swam deeper into calm waters and watched the surface. The human wasn't doing so well. The men's heart dropped as the human got swept into the ocean. The human with brown hair struggled before giving up.

The pale blue tailed merman took this chance to save the human. Surprisingly the human is light so the swim for land was easy. The mer held onto the humans body tightly as they moved though the boots of broken wood.

Upon seeing land the mer felt nervous. The tribe warns every mer to keep away from the land. No mer knew why, buy none of them dared to question them. The merman bit his lip before swimming to the patch of land. He had to save this human, something was calling to him.

So the mer was currently staring at the humans face as the humans body was resting on the sand. Clouds moved away from the sum and the sky brighten. The sunlight shined on the pale blue scales of the merman's tail. It was sparkling distracting the mer.

"What the hell?" A voice spoke in confusion. The young mer quickly looked back at the human who now had its eyes wide open. The duo seemed stuck like that. With the mer staring longly onto the humans eyes and e human staring back in wonderment.

The human flushed red before clearing its throat, "I'm Peter." The mer smiled and gently touched the humans face. A laugh sounded from the human, like it couldn't believe what it was seeing. This caused the young mer to grim and lean closer into the humans face.

They stared at each other before a burning sensation quickly spread through the men's tail. The merman's eyes widen as he crashed into the the sandy floor in pain. A gargle escaped the men's mouth as the human, Peter, watched in horror.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked, looking at the merman in concern. Peter watched as the pale blue scales turned an icky black and the tails was splitting in two. Legs started to form.

The young mer thought that the pain would never end. But when it did, the heaviness of his tail couldn't be felt. The mer looked down and saw human legs in place of his tail. The mer looked at the human worryingly. What happened? The now human asked, well tried, he still couldn't speak.

Peter the human pointed at the men's skin. That's when he noticed that his fins were falling off. Every sign of the darker haired creature being a merman was disappearing. The young mer didn't know whether or not to be happy about that.

Peter stared at the merman in shock, he had no idea what just happened .he wasn't even sure if he wanted to know. The merman, well now human? Looked at Peter with a shock expression. So he didn't know what happened either. Peyer guessed trying not to stare at the man. He was, oh so very naked. Peter blushed again and cleared his throat.

"We need to find you some clothes." Peter told the other man. He gave Peter a confused look. This is going to take some getting used to, Peter sighed and got up slowly. "Here, let me help you up." Peter held out his hand for the other to take. Peter's breath hitched as the man carefully took his hand. A chill ran down Peter's spine. It was a good feeling the brunette decided.

Thankfully there was a market near the shore so the only problem was hiding the naked man. Peter told the dark haired man to wait behind some bushes while he got some clothes for the man. The mer turned human didn't want to be a bother but he quickly realized that being in the nude wasn't allowed.

So Peter came back with grey flipflops, an orange cotton shirt, and dark blue sweats. The new human decided that human clothes were warm and comfortable. The new human gave Peter a smile and touched his cheek. Peter smiled back with a tint of red on his face. Was this how merfolk showed affection? Peter wondered staring into his eyes. God, this is really corny.

"Um, do you have a name?" Peter asked the human. The man took Peter's hand into his and lightly spelled out a name. It took Peter a few moments until he realized what it was, "Tony?" The man quickly nodded an excited smile on his face. Peter grinned, "It's nice to meet you Tony." 

A few weeks passed by with Tony living with Peter. At first Tony didn't want to intrude but, when Peter explained how different land is from the sea. Tony agreed with a shy smile. To be honest with himself, Tony didn't know why he was acting like this. Tony should at least be scared of the human. But with Peter, Tony felt safe. And the tribe wouldn't think about looking for Tony on land.

Peter walked into the living room, his hair a mess from having just gotten up. Tony felt dizzy looking at Peter. Cute, Tony thought as he watched Peter walk into a wall. Tony's heart sped up as Peter locked his eyes with his and smiled. Oh, how Tony wished he could call Letter love and press kisses to his face.

These thoughts were dangerous, but Tony didn't find himself caring. First love in merfolk culture is to be considered as true love. And Tony now knew how human romances worked. However over the weeks Peter never brought over a lover. Tony knew it could be because, the mer was living with the human. But, Peter is almost always home. It wouldn't make sense if Peter did have a lover. Tony hoped he didn't.

Layer on that day when Peter and Tony were watching what was called a T.V, Peter suddenly bolted up. Tony jerked up from the sudden  movement, wondering what the problem was. Peter gaped like a fish for awhile before turning to Tony with a dazed expression. "You saved me from the storm." Peter stated. Tony nodded his head with a smile. "Why?"

Tony bit his lip before placing his hand over Peter's chest. The human looked dumbfounded, "I don't understand." Peter sadly said. Tony tapped Peter's chest twice then did the same with his own chest. Peter blinked, "Heart?" The brunette asked. Tony smiled and nodded. "You felt it in your heart." Peter whispered to himself.

It went quiet, expect for the background noise of a cartoon called Spongebob. Peter had told Tony that it had merfolk in it. So far everything was wrong, but Peter explained that the cartoon was for children. Tony only got more confused and didn't question any further. Peter started to stare intensely at Tony. The man shuttered under Peter's gaze.

Slowly Peter took Tony's face into his hands and gently dragged his thumb over Tony's skin. Tony didn't dare to breathe. "Can I kiss you?" Peter questioned, his voice soft. Tony's heart pounded in his chest trying to escape. Tony nodded his eyes staring at Peter's lips.

Time seemed to slow down as their lips connected and eyes closed in bliss. Tony felt his pulse pick up as heat pooled in his stomach. Peter breathed through his nose as he deepened the kiss and ran his fingers through Tony's hair. His heart felt like exploding. Tony kept his hands by his side afraid to move.

A whimper escaped Tony's lips as Peter pulled away. Peter blinked at Tony confused. Tony opened his eyes and words fell out of his mouth, "I love you."

Peter's eyes widen as he heard the man's voice. "You're wonderful." Pete told the man and brought him closer for another kiss. They panted as they broke apart again. "I love you too." Peter told Tony with soft eyes. Tony grinned and melted as Peter pulled Tony closer.

The next day Tony woke up with Peter's arms wrapped around his waist, and a welcomed soreness in his body. Tony sighed in content and fell back asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment more prompts for any pairing you would like to see.


End file.
